Changing One's Future
by MissJuly005
Summary: When Harry is dropped on the front step of his aunt and uncle's house by Dumbledore, a weird woman in a cloak comes and takes him away. When he attends Hogwarts at 16 for the first time, everything will be different to what it was supposed to be...
1. The BoyWhoWasKidnapped

**Chapter 1: The Boy-Who-Was-Kidnapped**

It was a cold night in Privet Drive. While some were celebrating as the war was finally over, others were grieving for the lost of some dear friends.

Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, was taking care of some important matter.

"Good luck Harry Potter", came the voice of a certain Headmaster as he finally apparated away from Privet Drive.

He had just left Harry Potter, now known as the _Boy-Who-Lived_, on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house.

The small boy lay fast asleep in his light blue blanket. The only thing moving was his stomach and shoulders that showed him to be still breathing and sleeping peacefully without a worry at the moment. He had jet black hair (from his father), beautiful green eyes like his mother and a unique lightning shaped scar on his forehead (where he had been struck with an awful curse known as _Avada Kedavra _; The Killing Curse).

At the corner of the street, a plump-like woman suddenly appeared. Hidden under a cape with its hood up, she walked quickly but quietly to her destination.

As she came up to the Dursley's residence, she bent down and swept up the baby boy in her arms.

"Your destiny is too big for muggles like them to ever comprehend little one", she whispered to Harry, "You'll be safer with a real family, people who can care for you more then these awful beings..."

The short woman stood back up and looked around at her surroundings, making sure she hadn't been followed or wasn't being watched.

When she was convinced the coast was clear she disappeared with the smallest _pop_ that could have only been heard by Harry who was too busy dreaming of flying brooms.

* * *

She reappeared in a castle situated in Scotland (far away from Hogwarts, the famous school for witchcraft and wizardry).

It was in another dimension. Time still moved but once people hit a certain age and if they had sufficient magical power, they were frozen in their current state for eternity.

It was built like a smaller version of Hogwarts on the outside. It had a Quidditch Pitch in the back, two Green Houses to its left, a large lake to its right that expanded until the forest's border and of course a forest filled with weird but friendly creatures (most of them are friendly that is).

However, the inside layout was quite different from the magical school.

The castle only had 4 floors. The first floor had the main entrance, the Great Hall. The Great Hall had a very long table in its centre that could fit thirty people, an enchanted ceiling like Hogwarts and floating candles. It was the place used to eat meals. The last room on the first floor was the kitchen where the House Elves (little creatures that resembled goblins) were busy at work.

Two big staircases left from each side of the main entrance and went up a floor where the potions room, a classroom that was rarely used and the biggest library ever was found.

On the third floor was the bedrooms and about twelve guestrooms.

The last floor had a training room for muggle combat techniques and sword fighting. A second room where magic duels were practised could be found beside it. Different passageways led to different towers for a gorgeous view of the lands (and the starry sky at night).

The woman pulled her hood down to let her tied, dark red hair show. She rushed up the stairs as fast as she could, trying not to be caught as ran towards her bedroom where she knew Harry would be safe for the time being.

"And where have you been", she heard a deep, bored sounding voice from behind her that could only belong to...

"Salazar", the woman said as her eyes widened and she kept walking without turning around, "I'll talk to you later... I'm busy right now"

"Gryffindor, I found her", the man shouted.

A man with a big beard that could easily compete with Dumbledore's and a sword attached to his waist came running up the stairs towards the other man. A woman with pale skin, long black hair and a crooked tall blue hat on her head, was close behind him.

"Helga! There you are! I've been so wor-" The woman who had just ran up the stairs started saying but she saw that her friend was trying to get away.

"Where are you going", the man known as Godric Gryffindor asked.

"My room. Quite tired. I'll see you all at supper tonight", Helga told her friends quickly. She had never been good at lying.

"What are you hiding from us", Salazar questioned suspiciously, "Don't say nothing because we all know you can't lie."

Helga stopped in her tracks, frozen with fear. She knew they would be mad at her for what she had done.

"Helga? Could you please turn around so we can talk to you", the other woman who went by the name of Rowena said.

"I-I... Oh... Very well... But before I do... Promise me you won't shout at me, you might wake the little one",

"Wake up whom", Rowena started to ask but her friend had turned around to show a small baby boy sleeping in her arms.

"Helga Hufflepuff! How could you?" Rowena Ravenclaw shouted.

"Shh!" Helga reprimanded her friend as her grip tightened slightly on little Harry.

"We said we wouldn't interfere with the boy's life until he was older", the witch said a little less louder this time, "You should not have taken him. Now they'll be looking for the boy everywhere. He may have a tracking spell on him."

"There isn't. All the spells were on the house. I felt them", the plump woman stated, "And I couldn't just leave the boy there. We all knew that his muggle relatives are awful people and that brat of a cousin is just as bad. I had to take him."

"Agreed. It's those kind of muggles that made me want to change our standards for Hogwarts in the first place..."

"Slytherin not now... I thought you had gotten over that", Godric Gryffindor said.

"Yes, well... Old habits die hard", the man in black wizard robes said his voice still sounding bored.

"Boys!" Rowena cut in before a fight could break out between them as usual, then she turned back to her friend who had been trying to get away once again, "Helga!"

Helga froze and turned around again with a sigh.

"Look, you all know it was the best choice. He would have suffered with them. We can take care of him better in this place. He'll be safe, happy... Please..." She pleaded her friends to agree with her.

"I guess... We were thinking of taking him later on in his life anyways", Godric said. He was usually the first one to agree to most things.

"Whatever", Salazar stated.

"Very well", Rowena sighed in defeat, "We shall take care of the boy."

* * *

**I've always wanted to do a Harry and the Founders story... But trust me when I say that it'll be different than the usual ones... And yes, this is also a Powerful!Harry story and a Soul!Bond fic for Ginny x Harry fans like me :D**

**Also IMPORTANT: The first three chapters (which are already done) will be in a fast pace, such as I'll be speeding Harry's childhood because the whole point of this story is what happens when Harry goes to Hogwarts... And what will be different...**

**Review and leave me a comment,**

**MJ005  
**


	2. Training Harry

I'd like to say thanks, first of all, to all of you who reviewed and alerted and faved this story so far!

I'd also like to remind you all that the first chapters will be skipping through Harry's childhood quickly as the main plot begins when he is sent to Hogwarts and meets a certain Redhead...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training Harry**

"No, Harry. You're supposed to hit left", Godric told the boy.

It had been eleven years since Helga had brought Harry over to the Founder's world.

At his young age of 4, he had been taught how to read and write by Rowena, Helga had him helping her in her Green houses with the easy and least dangerous plants and Godric had taught the boy to fly but didn't have to teach him much for Harry had been a natural and could fly better than any of them from the moment he was on his broom.

As for Salazar, he had kept his distance from the boy and the feeling was mutual as Harry had been frighten at first by the man. But, when they found out about Harry's ability to talk to snakes, Slytherin found himself getting more and more interested in the small Potter boy and would sometimes be found playing and talking with the boy.

At six years old, Harry started asking even more questions about his parents. The four founders had to sit him down and tell him the sad story about how his parents had died, but they could only tell him what they knew he could handle: That his parents were gone and that a bad wizard was to blame, that Voldemort had also tried to kill him but it had only left him his scar because of his mother's love.

Harry had been hesitant about his scar ever since. He hated it for what it reminded him of (the day his parents died), but at the same time he also liked the scar as it reminded him that his parents really had loved him and hadn't gotten rid of him.

From the ages of seven to ten, Harry was already taught basic magic without a wand as they would have to go out and get him one later on. He was really quite good and would often be found playing with objects he had levitated and animated on his own. He also started physical training with Helga (like running and other muggle exercises).

Now at the age of eleven, he was studying in transfiguration and charms with Rowena. Helga studied History of Magic with him and would sometimes go up the tower to study the stars with the boy. Salazar helped Harry with his potions, which took quite a lot of patience as the young wizard didn't do quite well in that particular subject. As for Godric, well...

"I did, but you tossed me aside!" Harry complained, "You're too good!"

"Well you can't expect me to just stand there and wait for you to cut me open with your sword, can you?" Godric told the boy slightly amused by his annoyance.

Harry didn't reply as he tried to get his breathing under control and pushed his glasses back up against his nose (Rowena had transfigured a pair for him that seemed to work fine, but Salazar was working on a potion that would make his eye sight perfect).

Godric had been teaching him for the last year how to duel with swords, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder to beat his "Uncle Godric" (as he had called him since he had been quite young).

"How about we take a break for lunch and we can try again later", Godric said as he sensed the boy's frustration.

"But I have Transfiguration with Aunt Ro later and then I have Potions with Uncle Sal", Harry said.

"Then we can meet after supper young man", Godric stated, "Now go clean up for lunch."

Harry sighed.

"Fine", he said as he placed his training weapon back against the wall where it belonged and made his way out of the room.

He went down one floor and passed a few doors before he got to his room. He opened the door and already felt calmer as he entered his bedroom.

The light blue walls and the enchanted ceiling that looked like the sky as the clouds passed by every so often, were very soothing for Harry.

His four-post, king-sized bed was up against the wall you immediately saw when you walked into the room. It had a dark green comforter and brown sheets. There was a small night table beside his bed that matched the wood used for his bed and dresser. The dresser itself was on the wall where the door to get out of the room was. On the wall to the left was a small desk with a chair (again the same colour wood as the bed) and a large window that had a perfect view of the Quidditch field.

There was nothing but a door on the wall to his right, which led to his own bathroom.

Harry opened the door, undressed quickly and got into the shower.

When he was done, he placed the towel around him and went to his dresser. He took out a plain red t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He took out some socks that didn't have holes (he would have to ask for Rowena to fix then as he always seemed to make the holes bigger when he tried), put them on and slipped on his black runners.

He then made his way to the first floor for lunch in the Great Hall.

When he got to the table, the others were already there, waiting for him before they started eating.

The smallest feast appeared onto the centre of the end table as soon as he sat down.

Harry started to pile his plate immediately and shovelled it into his mouth just as quickly, but his fork suddenly disappeared from his hand. Harry looked up startled, only to see his aunts looking at him with disapproval.

"Harry dear, how many times do we have to tell you", Rowena said, "Use your manners."

"Yes Aunt Ro", Harry replied automatically as he grabbed another fork and went back to eating (much slower this time).

After lunch was done, Harry met Rowena in the small classroom next to the library on the second floor.

"Now, lets see where you're at with your Transfiguration", Rowena said as she placed different objects onto Harry's desk in front of him.

Harry looked down at the match and knew exactly what to do.

He thought hard about his goal as he passed his hand over the object.

It worked! The match was now a needle, but there was just one problem. It seemed Harry's magic had worked too well and he had managed to turn every single object on his desk into a needle that would vary in shape and size from object to object.

"Sorry", Harry apologized immediately but couldn't help but grin at his aunt.

Rowena sighed.

"Seems you've managed to do it again... You should try and control your magic, Harry. You can end up hurting someone one day if you're not careful."

"How can turning objects into needles end up hurting somebody", the boy asked.

"Not the needles", Rowena said as she took a seat beside Harry, "Let's say for example you're practising a disarming spell... _Expelliarmus_... And you don't have control over your magic, you could end up knocking your friend out for quite a while and may even hurt him accidentally..."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Th-that can happen?"

Rowena nodded.

"C-can we try again?"

"Of course", Aunt Ro said, "Here let me help you with this though."

She transfigured the objects back to normal.

Harry took a deep breath and passed his hand over the match.

He looked down to see what he had done and moaned in disappointed.

"Marvellous Harry! Good job!" Rowena surprised him.

"But I didn't do it right", Harry said.

"Maybe not perfect but you only transformed the match and the object next to it this time. It's quite an improvement if I must say", Rowena said.

"Hey Uncle Sal", Harry greeted as he entered the Potions Lab after a few hours of Transfiguration studies.

The room was Slytherin colours such as green, black and silver. There were shelves and cabinets filled with ingredients on most of the walls. Two very large cauldrons sat in front of one of the walls (one had the eye potion that was in the process of brewing).

In the centre of the room lay two metallic tables (one in front of the other with a row in between them). Salazar was currently in the middle, facing the first table as he worked over one of the cauldrons that lay on the first table.

"You're late boy", he said, "I had to start without you."

"Sorry", was all Harry could say as he knew that excuses didn't work with his Uncle Sal.

"Well you're here now so make yourself useful", Slytherin told the eleven year old.

Harry walked up to the second table which had different kinds of potion ingredients scattered on it and a scale. He grabbed the knife and started to chop and ground ingredients as Salazar had shown him.

Other then Salazar questioning him from time to time on the characteristics of the potion being brewed and its contents, they would work in silence. Until Helga came and told them that supper was ready.

"Very well. You may go", Salazar said, "I'll meet you both there."

Harry went to follow his aunt out.

"Oh, Harry", Salazar stopped him in his tracks, "I want you to do a research on the Polyjuice Potion we did today. Find out where its name comes from, what it does, its side effects, its characteristics, five ways you could use it and a list of its ingredients."

Harry moaned unhappily at his homework.

"For tomorrow", the Potion Master added.

"But I won't have time to do it for tomorrow! I'm training with Uncle Godric after supper and then I'm studying the stars with Aunt Helga", Harry stated.

"Then I guess you'll have to train with Gryffindor some other time", the man told him.

Harry mumbled incoherently at first. Then looked back from his uncle to his aunt and nodded sadly.

"Fine", he sighed as he left with his aunt for supper.

Harry couldn't wait for supper, as he knew the event would cheer him up.

Before he had gone to the Potions Lab, Harry had made his way to the kitchen where he greeted his friend Dorri the House-Elf. Harry had persuaded her to help him out with a small prank he was planning.

He was tired of the arguing between his two uncles who always seemed to be in disagreement, they weren't even on first name bases and the fact that his Uncle Sal had given him homework was just an added bonus for some small revenge.

Harry sat down at the table and went to serve himself but Rowena stopped him.

"Wait until your uncle gets here, Harry", just as his aunt told him this Salazar walked in and sat down at the only free spot (unfortunately for him it was next to Gryffindor). Both men glared at each other before their attention to more important things such as food.

Harry could finally serve himself. It was safe for him to eat as he had only put something in his uncle's favourite dish. Therefor, he loaded his plate as usual, but as he went to take his first bite he was interrupted by two small _pops_.

He looked up trying not to laugh at his uncle's predicaments.

Uncle Sal now sported an red beard, Gryffindor coloured robes and "I love Godric" stamped on the back of his robes. As for Uncle Godric, his beard and hair were now green. His robes were in Slytherin colours and the message on his back was "I love Salazar".

Harry couldn't help himself anymore; the look on their faces was priceless. He fell to the floor and started laughing.

"Harry!" Both of his uncles shouted clearly unhappy about their new looks.

"It wasn't me?" Harry tried between laughs, but he knew it was no use.

Everybody knew he had a knack for pranks and getting into trouble.

Rowena often told him that he got that from his father, but Harry always wondered how exactly she knew that.

"Library. Now", Salazar ordered, "Go work on your homework."

"Fine", Harry said as he got up and made his way towards the library on the next floor.

He looked around to see if anybody had followed him and pulled out one of the books on the far right side. He opened the book and took out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans before closing the book and putting it back on its shelf.

Harry had found a way to do this with a few books in the library, and had his secret stash of Wizard and Muggle candy.

He then went to the Potion section of the library and picked out the books he would be using. He placed them down onto the desk and took a seat on the chair.

Harry opened the bag of Every Flavor Beans and ate them as he researched on the Polyjuice Potion.

His Aunt Helga shook him awake a few hours later.

"Huh", Harry grunted as he lifted his head from the hard desk and rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses back up against his nose.

"You look tired, dear"

Harry looked up to see his Aunt Helga staring down at him.

"Do you still want to go study the stars with me", she asked, "Are you done your homework."

Harry looked down at the roll of parchment on the desk and read through it quickly. He took the quill and finished his last sentence as it seemed he had fallen asleep before he could put the finishing touches on it). He rolled up his homework, and closed all the books and ink bottle.

"I'm done", Harry told her with a small smile.

"Good", Helga said, "Let me just help you put these away and then we can go to the left tower."

The next morning Harry got up at five o'clock, got dressed in sweats and a plain shirt, and went down to the Quidditch pitch as he usually did. His aunt got down there a few seconds after him to supervise him as he jogged around the pitch for forty-five minutes. Then he got time on his broom to fly around and practice his stunts.

Harry got down from his old Cleansweep Seven as his aunt called him down.

"Shower time. Then meet us for breakfast", Helga told him.

Harry raced up to his room, got cleaned up and met his family down at the Great Hall for breakfast. This was his every day, morning routine.

Harry looked up in surprise to see all of his favourites on the table and looked up in confusion at his aunt Rowena.

"You forgot again didn't you", she asked.

"Forgot what", Harry asked.

"Happy Birthday Harry", they all told him.

Harry blushed. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? Although he was always busy, so that would explain it.

"Here", Rowena said as she was the first to hand him his present.

She handed him a small box, which he opened quickly.

"Thanks", he said as he looked at the necklace that had a lightning bolt at the end of its golden chain.

"If you put it on, you can contact us with your thoughts. So if you ever need any of us just call out our names and say what you need", she explained.

Harry stared at the necklace with a new expression of awe.

"Thanks", he exclaimed.

"Mine next", Helga said as she turned around and grabbed a long package, "I had Dorri pick this up for you."

Harry took the package she handed to him and placed it on the table before unwrapping it.

It was a broom.

"No way! You got me a Nimbus 2000?"

Helga smiled at his reaction and nodded.

"Thank you!"

Harry brushed his hand against the beautiful wood of the Nimbus 2000. He placed it aside with the box that contained the necklace and turned to Salazar.

"Since you're old enough, it seems that it's time for you to have a familiar", Salazar said, "My gift is a trip into the Lost Forest in the back with you. There, I will help you find an animal you can bring back with you."

"I get to go in the forest", Harry asked in surprise.

Ever since he was old enough to understand, he had been told that the forest out back was strictly off limits. It wasn't called the Lost Forest for nothing as you could easily walk in circles for hours and never realize it. Only the founders knew their way around the forest, but when he asked them the answer was always negative.

"Yes", Salazar said, "But there are rules. One, you always stay by my side. Two, don't approach any creature unless I tell you they're safe. Three, if I tell you to move or run or stay still, you will do as I say. And four, don't question me."

Harry nodded at every rule.

"Good", Salazar said, "We'll be leaving after lunch since you have lessons after breakfast."

Godric took out his present and handed it to Harry.

He knew immediately what it was for it wasn't wrapped.

He pulled the sword out of its sheath to inspect it closer.

It was a two-handed sword with a short black handle. There was a circle at the end of it which had four small round diamonds that represented the founders (blue, red, yellow and green). It had two thin straight handles on each side. The blade itself was beautiful silver with Harry's name engraved into it.

"Thanks, Uncle Godric", Harry told the man as he carefully put the sword back into the sheath and placed it with his broom.

"Now eat up. We're studying charms today", Rowena told him.

Harry finished breakfast and brought his presents up to his room. He placed his broom up on the shelf where his Cleansweep 7 used to be. He put the sword on his desk and put the necklace on, placing it under his shirt, before closing the door behind him and making his way towards the classroom.

"I want to test your magic's level. We'll be trying different spells and see where you're at from there", Rowena told the twelve year old boy, "Do you remember the Shield Charm?"

Harry nodded.

"_Rictusempra_", Rowena shouted so he could be ready.

Harry raised his hand to preform the protective spell. The tickling charm _(Rictusempra)_ was absorbed by his shield as it turned blue and disappeared.

"Very good", his aunt praised.

"Summon and banish this apple", Rowena ordered him next.

Harry pulled the apple into his hand and then sent it flying off somewhere. They continued this way with different spells until his aunt told him it was enough.

"Homework", Rowena called before he left, "Practice your spells for next class. I'll have a real surprise for you..."

Harry nodded and made his way to the first training room to meet Godric.

"Hey", he greeted his uncle when he entered the room.

"Change of plans", Godric told him, "We'll be duelling with magic today."

"Duelling? But you said we wouldn't be doing that for another year..."

"I think you're ready, don't you?"

"I... guess..." Harry said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine", Gryffindor told him as he led him to the next room where magic duels were held.

"Ready?" Harry was asked when they both stood a few feet away from each other.

The boy nodded as he quickly raised his shield just in case.

"_Rictusempra!_"

Harry's shield stayed intact as it absorbed the spell.

"_Confundo!"_

Harry stood unharmed thanks to his shield, which he lowered quickly to attack. He sent a disarming spell (also known as _Expelliarmus_) towards Godric, who blocked the red lighted spell easily.

Harry sent a two other disarming spells (with both hands) one after the other as he pulled his shield back up afterwards, just in time to block an impediment jinx (also known as _Impedimenta_)_._

"_Locomotor Mortis", _Godric said as he threw the Leg-Locker Curse towards him.

Harry got out of the way and sent the _Levicorpus _spell followed closely by another disarming one.

"Good... Good..." Godric said, "That's quite enough for today."

Harry fell to his seat in the Great Hall after a long morning, although he was used to all this training he didn't know what it would amount to. It was always peaceful here (unless you counted his many pranks, and the fights between Godric and Salazar).

"Why are you training me", Harry suddenly asked his aunts and uncles as they stopped eating their lunch to look up at him.

"Don't you like learning magic and new things Harry", his aunt Rowena asked him.

"Well, yes, but I just wanted to know if there was a reason I was training so hard everyday", Harry asked.

"There is Harry and we'd like to tell you..." Helga said.

"But..." Harry pressed knowing what was coming.

"You'll just have to wait until you're a little older", she answered.

"How older?" Harry demanded unhappily.

"Fifteen", Godric answered.

"Fifteen", Rowena gasped, "Sixteen is more like it!"

"If we wait to long, he'll never be ready. He'll hate us for keeping it from him for so long anyways..." Helga said.

Harry's eyes widened. Hate them? Was it really that bad what they had to tell him?

"Very well. We'll tell him everything at fifteen", Rowena stated, "In the meantime Salazar, I think you promised the boy a familiar..."

Harry's expression lightened up at the mention of this.

"Can we go now? I'm not hungry anymore", the boy said as the thought of exploring the forest replaced his thoughts for food.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I", Slytherin said as he stood and led an excited Harry to the border of the forest.

"Now, do you remember what I told you this morning", his uncle asked him before they entered the forest.

Harry nodded.

"Everything?"

He nodded again.

"Good. Let's go."

Harry tried to keep up and look at his surroundings all at once. If he hadn't been with his uncle, he wouldn't have wanted to be here at all. The forest was dark, even in the day, as the big tall trees hid all the light that came from the sun. Only small spots of light that passed through the branches could be seen. It was enough for Harry to see where he was going.

"Do you have a pet in mind?" He heard his uncle ask him.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know..." Harry confessed, "I don't really mind."

"Then we should keep looking", Salazar said.

They came into a small clearing.

Harry spotted something on the rock. It was sleeping. He took a step closer and took a better look at the animal.

"Wicked", Harry said, "A dragon!"

"A baby... Hebridean Black... I wonder why it's alone..." Salazar said to himself but then he snapped out of his mumbling just in time to see Harry approaching the small creature.

"Harry don't", Slytherin ordered, "We don't know if it's friendly or if it's even alone."

"I doesn't seem dangerous..." Harry replied as he took a step closer to the dark blue (almost black) dragon.

It was about twice as big as the young boy's head. Its tail twitching at every sound it heard.

As Harry took another step, the baby's nose twitched and his eyes opened.

"Harry step back. Now", Salazar snapped at the boy, but he didn't listen.

The creature stood up and looked around as it sensed a presence near. It suddenly locked eyes with Harry.

Hissing it stalked forward towards the young wizard, but stopped when its nose came into contact with Harry's chest.

Harry laughed as the dragon fell onto his bum and puffed in frustration.

"You're a funny one aren't you", Harry said.

It made its wings go back and forth in the wind before folding back against its body as it stood once more.

"I think I'll call you Devlin", Harry stated at the dragon that was currently walking in circles with its head held high.

It stopped when it heard this and jumped onto Harry.

"Harry!" Salazar screamed worriedly, but Harry was... laughing?

The boy lay on his back as the dragon tickled his stomach with his small head as it growled softly and playfully.

Salazar looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"This isn't normal dragon behaviour. Especially for a Hebridean Black... I wonder what happened to this small creature..." Salazar stopped talking to himself and glared at Harry instead as the boy was walking (with his new sleeping friend in his arms) towards his uncle.

"Can I keep him", Harry asked.

"I guess... But you're in trouble when we get home..."

"Why", Harry frowned.

"You broke my rules", was all Salazar said as he turned and left grumbling to himself.

Harry followed his uncle out of the forest his expression changing from sad for being punished, to happy as he had a new friend/pet.

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks ;)**


	3. Changing Sceneries

**Chapter 3: Changing Sceneries**

Sixteen year-old Harry Potter woke up to a heavy weight on his chest.

"Wha-" He said incoherently as he sat up in bed (or tried to).

"Devlin gedoff!"

What used to be a puny baby dragon grew up over the passed three years to be a large teenage dragon that took up most of Harry's king-sized bed.

The dark coloured creature huffed steam from his nostrils and changed its position until he was off of his master.

"And don't even think of setting my sheets on fire again or I'll have to _Scourgify_ you to this time", Harry threatened as he went and looked through his dresser for some clothes that actually fit him.

Harry was no longer a "skinny runt of a boy" as his Uncle Sal had called him at many reprise.

All of his training had finally paid off (enough for him to see) as he now had a well-toned body. He wasn't huge, but was well fit in all the right places making him quite the handsome young man.

His black hair that had grown a little still had a mind of its own as it couldn't be placed, but he wore the messy look well.

As of his fifteenth birthday a couple months ago, he no longer needed his glasses. The potion Salazar had been working on had finally been done and ready for him to take. It had been quite a painful experience (not as bad as the _Cruciatus Curse_ he had been put through by his uncle during one of their duels, but pretty close). It had been worth it though when he came to realize that he no longer had to worry about breaking his glasses or dropping them. Thanks to the Potion, his gorgeous green eyes (yet somehow intimidating) were no longer hidden.

Harry rushed down the stairs, now dressed, and met his family at the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was different than others, because today was...

"Ready for your Exams, dear", Helga asked him.

Harry shrugged.

"I guess..."

"A little nervous then", Rowena guessed.

"But you'll do fine", Godric said.

"As long as you don't mess up", his other uncle stated with a smirk.

"Salazar", both of Harry's aunts reprimanded the man while Godric glared at him.

"Don't worry Harry, dear, you'll be perfectly fine", Aunt Helga told him.

"Why do you have to test me anyways", Harry asked as he ate his food.

"To see if you learned anything at all", Salazar said ignoring Gryffindor's glare.

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He was still wondering what they were training him for as they hadn't told him on his fifteenth birthday like they said they would've. It was like they were trying to push it off until they couldn't any more. Was what they had to tell him really that bad?

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his food disappearing from his plate and he wasn't the cause.

When he finally realized that he wasn't getting anything into his mouth with the fork in his hand, he looked down to find his plate not even on the table anymore.

"Devlin!" Harry shouted automatically as he turned to find his familiar lying on the floor behind him with an empty plate under his nose.

Devlin looked up and huffed steam out of his nostrils.

"Don't look at me like that! You ate my breakfast didn't you", Harry accused.

The dragon whined as it looked up at his owner.

"That won't work on me this time..." Harry tried not to look at his dragon's eyes but had no success.

"Fine..." He sighed.

"You win..." Harry picked some things from the table and placed a plate in front of Devlin who stomped happily until the plate was on the floor. The creature tackled his meal without wasting any second.

Harry turned back to see his family looking at him in amusement.

"Not. One. Word", Harry told them as he went back to his empty plate and filled it once more.

Harry joined his Uncle Sal in the Potion's Lab after breakfast.

"You have a few hours to make a perfect Draught of Living Death", his uncle told him as soon as he entered, "Find the proper book. The ingredients you need are in the room and for you to fetch. Your time starts now."

Harry raced with time as he prepared his ingredients for his potion and wrote down the steps he had researched in one of the books in the room onto a piece of perchment. He crossed off the ones that wouldn't work and rewrote them.

He then started making his potion.

When Harry was sure it was finished he called Salazar so that the Potion Master may test it.

"Perfect", Salazar stated when the potion passed his approval, "You pass."

Harry grinned.

"Clean up, and then you can meet Rowena in her classroom for you Transfiguration and Charms exams", his uncle told him.

Harry's Transfiguration and Charms examination was fairly simple.

He got tested on his wandless and wordless magic, which he passed with no difficulty. Rowena also had him test his Patronus spell, which he had found the most difficult at the beginning, but he seemed to have gotten a hang of it when he found a happy memory locked up in his mind.

Then his aunt tested his animagi transformations they had been working on for a while now.

They had come to realize that Harry had not one but three forms.

He transformed into the easiest one first.

"Cobra", Rowena said as she examined his form. She wrote something on the paper she was grading him with, "Okay, next."

Harry transformed into his next form directly.

"Black Falcon", Rowena said to herself.

Harry flew up and landed onto her shoulder.

"Flying black falcon", she said, "Next."

Harry turned into his last animal.

"Black wolf", his aunt stated as she turned and looked at every side of him, "Can you run?"

Harry ran around the room, gained some speed and jumped onto one of the desks.

"Well, Harry, everything seems to be in order", she said with a smile, "The last thing we need to test is your Occlumency."

Harry turned back into a human and jumped off of the desk.

"Great..." He stated unhappily.

He had been trained in Occlumency and Legilimency for two years now. He was pretty good, but only because of his aunt's help and support. He just hated having someone testing the walls and locks he had placed in his mind. He found it to be painful at times.

"_Legilimens"_, his aunt said giving him no warning at all.

Harry felt a sharp stab against his mind. It was how he had made his walls. That way he would always know when someone was trying to read his thoughts.

He quickly located his aunt and pushed her out with all of his might.

"Perfect", Rowena told him, "You pass Transfiguration and Charms. Your Occlumency is strong enough, to. Well done, Harry."

"Really?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes. Now, your uncle is waiting in the first training room", Rowena said, "Do you have your sword."

Harry waved his hand and summoned it, making his aunt's smile widen.

"Good. Now off you go", she told him.

He met Godric in the sparing room.

Harry took his sword out of its sheath and met his uncle in the middle of the room.

His uncle didn't even ask him if he was ready and swung his sword to hit the boy. Harry jumped back and blocked the man's sword with and easy sweep. He pushed Godric back and swung to his uncle's hip. It was blocked and Harry was pushed away.

This continued for a while. As one swung the other blocked.

That is until Harry got himself stuck in a tough position. His uncle's sword was pointed to his throat and Harry's sword had been thrown to the floor two feet away from them.

"Give up?" Godric asked him.

Harry didn't answer.

"_I'm still standing, I still have a chance"_, He told himself.

Harry kicked the man in his stomach, who fell onto his back in surprise. Harry summoned his sword with his hand and swung it forward, effectively winning the match as his sword was at his uncle's throat and his knee was on the man's stomach.

"I yield", Godric told the boy.

Harry helped his uncle up.

"Your muggle training in that "_Martial Arts"_ was no waste at all my boy", Godric told him, "You finally managed to beat me."

Harry grinned.

"And just in time for lunch", his uncle told him as he picked up the sword he had been using from the ground and placed it onto the shelf.

Harry sheathed his sword and followed his uncle down to the Great Hall where lunch was already being served.

"All that's left is your hand written exams in History, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potion and Charms", Helga told him, "I'll be in the library when you're done eating lunch."

She stood and left the room.

"And after that you need to have your defence tested. You will duel every one of us in the second training room", Godric said.

Harry chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"A-all of you", he asked.

"Yes. All four of us will test your defence skills. If you can win each match then you will pass", his uncle confirmed his worries.

Harry gulped. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

He gave his plate to Devlin and stood up.

"I'm going to the library", Harry said as turned and left to find his Aunt Helga.

The written exams, although they weren't as fun as the others, were pretty easy for Harry. He had plenty of time to finish them and head down to the Quidditch Pitch for some flying on his Nimbus 2000 before the duels started.

After a few hours later of playing follow the leader with Devlin (who was just learning how to perfect his flying), Harry was called down by Rowena.

"It's time for your last exam, Harry", she told him as he landed with his feet on the grass.

Harry could only nod as he followed his aunt up to the training room.

The founders were on the side of the duelling room, waiting for him (all but Helga who stood in the middle of the room). It looked as if he would be facing her first, but Rowena also walked up to the centre.

"Who am I duelling first", Harry asked.

"Both of us", Aunt Ro said, "If you can defeat us both while we're attacking you at the same time, then you pass the first test."

"First? How many are there?"

"Two", Ravenclaw told him, "You face both of us, then all of us."

"At the same", Harry gasped. Godric was already hard to beat on his own, but with the rest of them helping him... It wouldn't be easy...

"Let's just start with the two of us first, dear, then we'll see if you're ready for all of us", Helga said.

"Ready?"

Harry answered by raising his shield.

"_Levicorpus!" _They both shouted at him, but it had no affect.

Harry used his free hand to cast the same spell silently, but he was stopped by Helga's shield.

"_Rictusempra!" "Levicorpus!"_

Again, Harry blocked the first spell, and then stepped aside for the second.

He took a risk and lowered his shield to cast two disarming spells at them. He then quickly raised his shield up to block a Freezing Charm.

"_Incarcerous!" _Ropes went flying by him as he stepped aside quickly.

He turned around and sent a _Levicorpus_ at Helga effectively hanging her by her ankles and lifting her up. He finished her off with a disarming spell, which sent her flying backwards onto the wall where his uncles were waiting.

He summoned seven snakes with a conjuration spell and pulled up a shield to block the Leg-Locker spell that was sent his way.

"Corner her", Harry hissed to the snakes, "Don't bite."

They slithered forward towards Rowena who had to take cautious steps back until she got a good aim at one of them.

"_Vipera Evanesca"_, she repeated over and over, but she didn't realize that Harry had accomplished what he had wanted: A diversion.

Just as she went to make the last snake disappear Harry put in a Full Body-Bind Curse.

Rowena hit the floor with a small _THUD_, as Harry made the last snake disappear.

"Very good, Harry", Godric said as he used _Enervate_ to wake his aunts up.

"That _Expelliarmus_ of yours is quite powerful, dear", Helga told the teenager.

Harry grinned, but his expression quickly changed as he saw all four of them walk up to the centre of the room. It looked as if he would be facing all of them at one after all.

He would have raised a shield, but he came up with a better idea. He used the Disillusionment Charm to blend in with his surroundings, effectively making him invisible to his family.

He decided to get rid of the easier ones first and crept up behind his Aunt Helga. He used the Full Body-Bind Curse on her and she fell to the floor.

Everybody turned to their direction and Harry had to raise a shield as three spells were sent his way.

He ran as quietly as possible to the other side of the room and hid behind Rowena.

He cast the same curse on her than he did on Helga, bringing her down.

Now all that was left were his uncles and he knew they wouldn't fall for the same thing.

"_Homenum Revelio"_, he heard Godric shout at the room. He then knew he had been found, as he recognized the human revealing spell.

"_Rictusempra!" "Expelliarmus!"_

Harry blocked the Tickling Charm and rolled out of the way of the second one, as soon as he did he sent a Disarming Charm towards Salazar, who blocked it easily.

A non-verbal spell caught him by surprise and he was lucky to still have a shield up as it absorbed it.

A chair was sent hurling his way. He flicked his hand and made it change its trajectory as it collapsed into the wall and broke into pieces.

Harry quickly ran to another place in the room and lowered his shield only long enough to send several curses towards Salazar.

As he went to block the last one, Harry caught him by surprise by knocking his legs from under him and knocked him out with another Full Body-Bind Curse.

A spell just missed his head as he stood up and turned.

All that was left now was his Uncle Godric.

Harry removed the disillusionment from him as it was of no use anymore. His uncle could see him anyways.

He stood two meters away from the man as he raised a shield automatically.

Two jets of red light were sent his way. The duel would be harder if his uncle was planning on going with non-verbal spells.

Harry rolled out of the way as another jet of red light passed him. He seemed to be doing more running than fighting as spells kept coming his way. He'd have to think of something quickly or he would get tired soon.

He used another Disillusionment Charm on himself even though he knew it wouldn't last long with his uncle, it was enough time for him to change his position and appear behind his uncle.

He reappeared and sent a Disarming Spell at Godric, who blocked it at the last second.

"Enough", Godric suddenly said.

Harry relaxed from his defensive stand in confusion.

"What?"

"You pass", his uncle told him simply.

"B-but I didn't even beat you..."

"But you came close and that's what counts. Now help me wake your aunts and uncle."

"Bu..." Harry sighed. There really was no arguing with Godric once the old man had made a decision.

He went over to his Aunt Helga and flicked his hand over her. Her eyes flickered open as he helped her up.

"You passed all of your exams, dear. We're all very proud of you", Helga told him as they sat down in the Great Hall for supper.

Harry shrugged in embarrassment.

"It's nothing..."

"Nonsense", Rowena told him, "You've been training hard since you were a child, and now it's time we tell you why..."

Harry dropped his fork in surprise.

"You will", he asked as he looked at his family.

They nodded.

"But you need to understand that we had a very good reason to keep this from you", Rowena said, "It isn't something to be taken lightly, which is why we wanted to wait until you were old enough to handle the pressure."

Harry nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say.

His aunts and uncles exchanged looks.

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy made", Godric said, "It's too long of a story about how we found out about it, but this is how it goes..."

He looked at Rowena and she sighed.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Harry closed his mouth as he just realized it had been hanging open.

"W-what does that mean", he asked.

"Remember when we told you about the way your parents died", Rowena asked, "Voldemort tried to kill you and all that was left was..."

"My scar", Harry gasped as his hand automatically went to his forehead, "The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... You mean me?"

They nodded.

"It's either kill or be killed", Salazar said.

"Salazar! You aren't helping the boy", Helga stated.

"B-but Voldemort is dead isn't he... So I don't have to worry..." Harry assumed.

They shook their heads sadly at the boy's fate.

"Harry, dear, I know this is a lot to take in but there are other things you need to know", Helga told him.

"Two years ago, we found out that Voldemort, who used to go by the name of Tom Riddle, had found a way to anchor himself to earth", Rowena explained, "He created what we call a Horcrux."

"Horcrux?" Harry found this word familiar. Had he read about it somewhere?

"Voldemort found a way to split his soul and place it in an object", Rowena said.

"But how?" Harry asked disturbed by the fact that anyone would ever want to that.

"What action can break one's soul, Harry?" Godric answered.

Harry shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"Killing", his uncle told him.

"So every time Voldemort killed someone he would make a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"No. He only saved that for the important murders, like his father for example", Salazar told him, "And six others."

"Six", Harry gasped, "So... He made seven?"

"Yes", Rowena confirmed, "We've found and destroyed four: Tom Riddle's Diary, Helga's cup, the Salazar's Locket and my Diadem."

"That means there are three left, right?"

"Two", Rowena said, "Voldemort used one to resurrect last year."

"He's back", Harry's eyes widened at this.

"Yes, which is why you're leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts", Godric stated.

* * *

**I might be updating slower than usual, but if you would like and explanation please go read the top of my profile. For those of you who read Phoenix Bond, it is also explained at the top of my profile.**

**Thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best!**

**Please review,**

**MJ005**


End file.
